


Ride or Die

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Sweet Pea [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Love, Violence, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: After a Serpent mission gone wrong, you and Sweet Pea are forced to make an escape, and god help anything that gets in your path.Word Count: 2K





	Ride or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mild violence

“Let’s just have a lazy day” The hoarse voice mumbled against your neck as you lent back, a set of arms snaking around your body to pull you against the subtle heaving of a chest. Your boyfriend Sweet Pea and yourself finally had a weekend off - no homework or assignments, no Serpent business - just the comfortable company of each other. His hot breath lingered on your skin, provoking the fine hairs along your neck to stand up whilst a soft moan to slip between your lips. You could feel him smile before he placed a kiss so gently on your shoulder, his body finally relaxing into the cushions of his couch. You both could have stayed like that for days on end, if it wasn’t for the piercing tone of Sweet Pea’s phone that interrupted your tranquility. His chest vibrated against your back as he released an annoyed groan, reaching into his pocket to pull out the device. He answered it abruptly, obviously wanting to get it over and done with so you both can settle back down together, but the tone of his voice suddenly shifted, indicating that something was wrong.

Sweet Pea’s body tensed underneath yours and you knew that you had to stand up. As you did, he was quick to follow, instantly charging toward his iconic Serpent Jacket and throwing it on. “Sweets?” You cooed, eyebrows furrowing in worry as you observed him. He turned to face you before his murderous expression subsided, walking toward you to place a gentle kiss on your forehead. “Some Serpent business. Ghoulies have fucked up again, big time. FP wants a few of us to go sort it out.” Although his appearance had softened, his voice was still laced with intensity and harshness. Your eyes grew wide as you pulled back from him, turning on your heel to reach out for your own snake embroided jacket, only to have Sweet Pea’s hand grasp around your wrist. You turned to look at him with a cloud of confusion, however before you could speak, his deep sighing broke the silence. “Not you. This… what’s going on, it’s dangerous. Really, dangerous. FP said someone’s giving us an open window to take the bastards down, Y/N. But if it’s as serious as he said it was… I can’t let you be a part o it, no fucking way.” Sweet Pea stood his ground and tried to keep his composure, even though he knew that you were headstrong and wouldn’t take no for answer.

As expected, anger started to rise in you. Your eyes shooting daggers in his direction before pulling your arm away from him and entangling it with the other in front of your chest. “Are you saying that I’ve got to stay behind? No, that’s bullshit. I’m going with you.” You attempted once more to reach for your jacket, but this time Sweet Pea moved his body in front of you, his frame too large and built for you to push out of the way. You cursed under your breath as you took a step back, eyes starting to glass over which only provoked you to look away from him. “You promised me that we’re in this together, in everything together. But if you want to be a dick, then fine, just fucking go.” You tried to say whilst staying composed, not wanting to break in front of him. You knew that if you did, Sweet Pea wouldn’t be able to focus on his mission, and he’d end up hurt because you couldn’t take no for an answer. He gazed at you one last time before walking up behind you and placing a kiss on the top of your head. The last thing you heard was rattling keys as they started up the roaring of his bike, and then he was suddenly on his way.

What felt like hours had past before you heard your phone ring, running from the couch to your shared bed to answer it. Your hopes were high that it was Sweet Pea saying that he was fine and coming home, but you couldn’t help but sigh in defeat when you noticed that it was just Toni. “Hey Tones-” You started to say, however your friend’s rapid breathing threw you off guard. “Y/N… Fangs just called me, something went wrong.The rest of the Serpents have been called in, I’m on my way to your trailer now.” Your body loosened as your legs became jelly, feeling as if you were about to collapse at the thought of your boyfriend and friends in trouble. By the time Toni had arrived, you were already appropriately dressed in an assortment of black and leather garments, perched on the steps to your trailer. Your eyes were zoned out and fingers unconsciously fiddling with each other as your friend approached, her hand settling on your shoulder, “C’mon babe, we’ve gotta go save our boys asses.” To which you nodded your head in agreement and followed her to her bike, trying to rid your thoughts of worst case scenarios.

You both arrived at The House of the Dead in record time, and with a possible eight broken road rules under your belt which were fortunately not caught out by the police. As much as you have wanted to, you refrained from calling Sweet Pea in case it threw him off guard - oh, no matter how much you would pay just to hear his voice right now. You got off Toni’s bike as the rest of the Serpent backup arrived, playing with a switchblade in your hand until you were instructed to enter the building. What happened after that was suddenly a blur to you - all that you could make out was a terribly dim room which was briefly lit by gunshot flashes, and dozens of voices from both sides of the gang war which ranged from slurs to screams to cursing. You had a horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach knowing that Sweet Pea was among this chaotic mess, and you had no inclination of how he was. You held the switchblade by your side as you attempted to dodge the conflict of Ghoulies and Serpents, your eyes focusing on FP as he threw a member of the opposition against the wall. You were about to run over to him if it wasn’t for a Ghoulie tackling into your side and bowling you into the hardwood floor.

You didn’t have a spare second to catch your breath before the Ghoulie had found a new position of hovering over you, lifting your arm as quick as you could to try and defend yourself with your trusty blade. He, however, used this new position to his advantage and took hold of your wrist, pushing it back down until the blade grazed along the delicate skin of your neck. You shuddered at the cool sensation of the metal but still tried to be calm and collected, not wanting to expose just how terrified you were. Your eyes dared him to go further before he finally dragged the serrated edges down your skin, small droplets of blood trickling in a makeshift path. You wanted to scream out but your Serpent instincts took over and you suddenly lifted your legs and kicked him in his groin, the Ghoulie stumbling backwards with a new furious persona. You were certain that he was going to end your life right there and then if it wasn’t for a familiar figure throwing a punch to his jaw, sending him once again backwards and joining you on the floor. The Serpent that saved you straddled the Ghoulie as more punches were thrown and a climatic finale kick to the ribs. You had managed to stand up during this fight before being enveloped within two safe and strong arms, the familiar scent of your boyfriend filling your lungs as you rested your head on his chest. “What the hell are you doing here?” Sweet Pea growled as he took a step back to cup your cheeks with his hands, eyes drawn instantly to the fresh slice down your neck.

He was about to scold you further for showing up, but FP’s voice rung throughout the enemy hangout, instructing all snakes to get out and as far away as possible. “They fuckin’ knew we were comin’!” One of the older Serpents yelled out, causing Sweet Pea to hold you incredibly close to him. It was an ambush. Escaping from the House of the Dead was quick to turn into a life or death situation as Serpent stitched jackets dispersed in all directions, Sweet Pea pulling you behind him as he headed for the nearest exit. Your path had to diverge, however, due to more Ghoulies becoming obstacles and blocking possible escape routes. It wasn’t long before you found the light at the end of the tunnel and you both burst through an unguarded door, stumbling into a sketchy alleyway. “There’s nowhere we can hide” You panted out, looking up at your boyfriend as he scanned his surroundings. “You’ve gotta go. Run as fast as you can and head back to the Wyrm. I’ll stay here and hold ‘em off so they don’t follow you.” He sounded exasperated before his eyes flashed down to yours, anxiety and darkness filling his once caramel brown irises.

Both of your heads turned back toward the door you just fell through as loud knocking and crashing sounds emitted from behind it. Sweet Pea instantly squeezed your hand but you managed to speak before he could tell you to leave again, “I’m not leaving you. We’re in this together, you told me we would be when I became a Serpent. Nobody gets left behind, Sweet Pea.” You lifted your hand and gently held it against his cheek, “Ride or die, remember?” He curled his lips in before shaking his head, a groan leaving his mouth, “Fuck, I really wanna kiss you right now.” He growled before once again squeezing your hand and gesturing toward a possible exit, “This way, come on.” You both ran toward what seemed as an end to the alleyway, Ghoulies soon pouring out the door of their hangout as you both neared a corner. You stood flat against the other side of the wall, Sweet Pea’s arm protectively reaching across your body to hold you back. He had his own knife in his hand and ready to use if needed, seemingly as you abandoned yours back amidst the battle.

After what felt like an excruciatingly long ten minutes, the coast was finally clear as the Ghoulies bypassed your hidden location. You felt Sweet Pea grasp your shoulder before leaning in to kiss your forehead, your body losing its intensity and finally settling down, your own hand covering his out of comfort. “I’ve gotta get you home, babygirl. Clean that wound of yours up.” He mumbled against your skin, whilst all you could manage to do was nod your head. From that moment to the second you walked through the door to your trailer, Sweet pea was holding your hand, refusing to let you go again. He guided you to your couch before grabbing a damp cloth, returning with an additional shaky hands and a worried expression. “If he went any deeper… you could’ve died, Y/N. I couldn’t fucking handle it if you died.” He sucked in a sharp breath, voice quiet, hesitant. Your eyes flicked up from the hand cleaning your neck to his now glazed over eyes. He was seconds away from shedding a tear, and it broke your heart. You lifted your hands and held his face before lightly grazing your thumbs under his eyes, a half smile appearing on your lips, “You know that I’d never leave you. We’re going to spend a very very long life together, it’s our destiny. Ride or die.” You cooed so softly, the sweetness in your voice causing Sweets to direct his focus into your eyes. A tear finally fought through and fell from his eye, however it wasn’t from sadness, it was from admiration, “Ride or die, babygirl. Always.”


End file.
